Temptation Of Eavesdropping
by City Girl Dreamer
Summary: “Professor, I know you love that kid and I know he loves you too. If you dare think about leaving him, I will hit you so hard that even the book will feel pain.” Like all friendly conversations go between these two. And Shinobu can't help but listen in.


**This just came to me as I was watching Episode 18, Season 2. I don't think this contains any spoilers...**

**Anyways this is my first Junjou Romantica story...so you know...I hope they're IC.**

_**Warning: **...Slight Shonen-ai...Unlawful use of books...I dunno...I think this is one of more tame stories..._

_**Disclaimer: **I own manga, anime, pictures and...that's it...no none of which came with a contract declaring that I owned Junjou Romantica...ah well..._

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Temptation Of Eavesdropping

"Oy, Professor…I have that book you wante-"

_Not again!_

Yes, once again, Kamijou Hiroki had walked in on another scene between Yoh Miyagi and Takatsuki Shinobu. And when we say 'another scene' we mean the _seventeenth_ scene.

He was stunned into silence as he watched with wide eyes. Hiroki couldn't believe they were at it again in _his office _which was _this _far from the Deans' office!

Miyagi's arms were currently around the waist of his younger lover with his lips glued to his lover's throat. Shinobu however, was sitting on his lap with his arms wrapped around his neck and his head was thrown back as he moaned.

_Well…_Hiroki thought…_At least this scene is G rated! _As he remembered yesterdays scene…and the day before that…and the day before that…and the day before that…

The two lovers sprang apart at the entering of Hiroki.

Miyagi flung himself at him, spouting out a hundred excuses at once saying that 'of course this wasn't what it looked' and that 'he knew exactly what he was doing'…

_If he knew what he was doing then he wouldn't be doing it in the first place!_

Shinobu meanwhile, threw him the dirtiest look, collected his bag and shoved past him, muttering darkly under his breathe.

The door slammed shut and Hiroki returned his sight to the rambling Professor that stood before him.

"Forget it Professor, I told you once I don't care and believe it or not…I still don't care."

Miyagi was silenced at once and shrugged the whole thing off and reached for a cigarette. He took in a deep drag and sighed.

"Kamijouuu! You're so cold…and here I thought that boyfriend of yours would've melted that heart by now…" He remarked.

Hiroki flushed and barged past him placing the book down and giving his office a look over.

"Although…he might not be melting your heart but he's doing wonders for your skin…"

"Shut up! I have no idea what you're talking about! Stop spouting such nonsense and help clean up this mess you and your toyboy created! And will you stop bringing him here!"

Enter thrown book at Miyagi here…enter skilful and very much practiced dodge here…

"Ah Kamijou, don't worry…he won't be around here much longer, he's young but I know his future doesn't need an old man like me in it…"

"Eh? What are you saying? You better not be talking more nonsense."

"What? This isn't nonsense…ooh Kamijou, you're so harsh!"

Enter another thrown book here…enter book hitting target square on the head here…

"Ow, ow, owwww! What's wrong with you today?"

Hiroki ignored him and continued to tidy up his office. Miyagi watched him with confusion before stubbing out his cigarette, picking up a book and sat down to read.

"Oy, I thought I told you to help me with my office!"

"It's not my office though."

_Yes, but it's still __**your **__mess!_

After a quiet five minutes, the office was finally clean and tidy. Hiroki pulled his coat and scarf back on and began to leave, but before he did he turned to Miyagi.

"Professor, I know you love that kid and I know he loves you too. If you dare think about leaving him, I will hit you so hard that even the book will feel pain."

And then he left, leaving on very stunned Miyagi behind.

"Ahh, but Kamijouu, you wouldn't hurt a book, even you're not that harsh, but then again…you do have your moments…" He muttered to himself.

X-x-X-x-X

As Hiroki left his office, the door closed shut and from behind it stood a very shocked Shinobu.

He had forgotten his cell phone again and turned to retrieve it. As he had approached the office he had heard them speaking and even though eavesdropping was bad...he couldn't help but listen in.

As he heard what Miyagi had said, fury began to boil up inside of him.

Shinobu leant against the wall, clenching his fists and eyes with hurt and anger.

Miyagi was truly and utterly stupid! How could he think thoughts like that! He was going to _stay _in his future even if he has to handcuff him to it!

He resolved to enter that office and give his boyfriend a piece of his mind when that Kamijou person began to speak. And again the temptation of eavesdropping was too much...

"_Professor, I know you love that kid and I know he loves you too. If you dare think about leaving him, I will hit you so hard that even the book will feel pain."_

…

He couldn't believe what he had heard. The one person he felt most jealous of and here he was sticking up for his relationship.

And here he was…paralysed with shock as he watched the Kamijou person leave.

A small, slow smile began to form on his lips. He decided that his cell phone could wait and that he could simply punish his Miyagi at home.

Walking away from the office he only had one thought running around his mind.

_That Kamijou person might not be so bad after all…_

* * *

**I love Shinobu...I hate his English voice though...**

**...urggh...**

**Anyways. I am a mega whore for reviews...seriously it's like I feed off of them! So please review, even though 85 percent of you will ignore this and click the 'back' button...**

**Hehehe...**

**Love City Girl**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


End file.
